a new life
by scarletreader21
Summary: May is transferring schools, but not just an ordinary school, a school for mages. there she will meet Drew for the first time sorry sucks at summaries


Hiya scarletreader21 here with a story, sorry if there will be mistakes English isn't my native language

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it belongs to its rightful owners….. I wish I did, but I guess everyone does. :D

Chapter 1

May's P.O.V

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted, "who on earth will ever believe that a soon to be 14 years old girl have powers!" I added

_Flashback_

"_I am bored!" I whined "max do something" I tuned to my brother, who was just watching his favorite movie frozen, it's even mine but he keeps repeating the song of Olaf the 'summer' thing_

_He turned around form his how then looked at me and brought his attention back to the show_

"_MAX! seriously I' am bored let's do something!" I snapped _

_He sighed "I can't do anything about your boredom May, just watch frozen with me"_

"_No, you keep replaying the song summer didn't you already saved that song in your phone?"_

"_Yeah, but you can't watch it just hear it, now shoo, go play fetch or something"_

_I snapped once again "Max!, I am not a dog" _

"_Well, you eat like one" he smirked _

_I looked at him harshly 'so you wanna do it that way huh' I thought. I grabbed a balloon and ____filled it up with paint and threw it at him "Hey Max heads up!" he turned around and It hit his face, his face was all covered with red paint. I burst out laughing from his reaction "I' am glad mom and dad aren't here to see that" _

"_MAY!" he shouted and stood up from his seat and started chasing me "you're going to get it!"_

"_Sorry!, can't hear you!" I said running away from him, but from my clumsiness I tripped and fell. But what I did not see is that I tripped on his stupid skateboard, and it's about to hit him, and he was about to fall down the stairs "MAX!" I closed my eyes but when I opened them….._

…_he fell on snow, which eventually came out of no where_

_Right on time mom and dad came they explained to me how did that snow happened, which really shocked me _

_End of flashback _

"May we are serious" my dad tried to reason out

"Hah! Yeah right, who would ever believe that?" I told him

"I would" max said and raised his hand

"Yeah cause you believe in anything" I told him and looked at my parent who are still trying to convince me that I have powers, elemental powers. Saying that our family comes from the most strongest mages in the world 'Ha do they really think I would ever believe that'

He shot me a glare "well how do you explain the snow that came out of thin air F.Y.I it's summer as in no snow will come here, and that out country is as well a tropical island where snow never comes" I just let my mouth hang out open 'I hate him when he makes sense' I thought

"Well there could be another reason, I just can't think of any. Give me a minute"

"Okay 1…2…3…4.."

"You know what I meant" I told him "I' am going to bed"

Max's P.O.V ( I just wanted to use max)

May just went to her room and can't believe it. No I do believe it cool… I'll be the most powerful person in class I'll show them not to mess with Max Maple

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Time skip (got lazy) the next day

May's P.O.V ( got bored of max's P.O.V)

"May… school starts next week okay but…" my mom said she seems to be having a hard time saying it

"But…." I waved my hand saying for her to continue

She sighed "you're transferring schools, the school for mages"

I spat out my cereal "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" I screamed "what about my friends, what about Leaf, Gary, Brianna. I can't just leave them"

"As if they'll actually miss you" I shot my brother a glare

"Don't worry May, you'll just transfer schools, it's not the end of the world" my mom told me

"It is for me" I mumbled

"If it is can I have May's room" max said

"In your dreams you stupid boy"

"May. Relax it's just a school for people like you" mom said trying to convince me

I gave up so I just went with it ' I wonder how it is' I thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi sorry if I wasted your time…. But can you guys give me a name for that school. I can't think of any, don't worry Drew will come in the next chapter. And in the next chapter I promise it will be longer, I hope

Review please

This is just the start so you guys won't be confused in the future chapters


End file.
